The perks of being roommates
by AiraChica
Summary: When Helga came home one night after a party, she thought that Arnold was in pain because of the whimpering noises coming from his bedroom. What she discovered when she barged in, left her in complete shock and… fascination?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**They all belong to their rightful owner: Craig Bartlett.**

**Title: "The perks of being roommates"**

**Summary: When Helga came home one night after a party, she thought that Arnold was in pain because of the whimpering noises coming from his bedroom. What she discovered when she barged in, left her in complete shock and… fascination?**

**Author's 1st note: Yay, my second Hey Arnold! One-shot! :D Obviously, the rating is there for a reason: I mean, come on, you **_**probably**_** have realized what Helga's gonna bust Arnold doing xD Oh, and it's AU… You'll figure out why when you start reading it :P**

**A friend pointed out to me that my title sorta references to the movie 'The perks of being a wallflower'… I have to admit that I totally forgot all about that movie when I came up with it xD I'm not going to change the title though; I like it! So, screw it if I forgot about 'The perks of being a wallflower'! Haven't even watched the movie xD**

**My friend: "That's why you forgot, Aira!" Me: "Shut up!"**

**[Please notify me if you notice any grammar mistakes. This isn't my first language, so there's bound to be mistakes.]**

* * *

"Oh, come on, Helga, why do you have to go already?!" Ashton asked in a slurry voice as his arm wrapped itself over Helga's shoulders once again that evening. How many times had he done that anyway? She had lost count around the tenth time, she believed. She didn't even get why he insisted on being so touchy-feely; the man was gay after all. "It's midnight, Ashton, and I'm _done_! I came to your stupid party, I've been mingling with all the people you told me to, and - - hey! I was even nice, so I've done my job now." She answered as she grabbed his wrist and twisted it around until she was holding it behind his back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ok, I get it!" Ashton wailed. "Good." Helga said with a smug smile and let go of him. He started massaging the now tender wrist and frowned a little at her, though his drunken smile was still very much apparent. "I bet you just wanna get home to that blonde boy toy of yours." He observed with an eyebrow quirked. Helga rolled her eyes. "He is _not_ my boy toy. We're just living together." She answered with a shrug, though she could feel a bit of lust heating up in her lower regions as his name went through her mind; _Arnold_.

Helga had met Arnold at her first year in high school. Until then, she had been to some fancy all-girls school that she had hated all the years she had been there. It had been a vain attempt of her parents' to make her more _feminine_. It hadn't worked, obviously, why else would she still be able to handle most men who were supposed to be stronger than her? She always had a bit of an attitude and she refused to take lip from anyone.

This guy, Arnold, was her polar opposite. Kind, a bit of a pushover, Mr. Brightside as his friends still called him. At first, they had pretty much despised each other. Arnold thought Helga was a spoiled, selfish brat, while Helga thought Arnold was too full of himself and much too high and mighty. At some point, and no one really had a clue to when, the fights started to become more playful rather than scornful and they became friends. _Really_ good friends even. Good enough friends to have decided to move in together about a month ago, when they had both been on the proper age of leaving their nests.

There wasn't really anything between them as such, though everyone around them insisted they would be the perfect couple. Helga had to admit that she wouldn't be completely opposed to dating Arnold if he ever asked her. He was a handsome guy. _So_ very handsome. Big tuffs of blonde hair, a pair of dark green eyes and he had this rare oblong head, she had often teased him with. Even to this day, she still called him 'Football Head'. Today it was more of a friendly nickname rather than the first time she had pissed him off by calling him that.

Besides being rather handsome, Arnold was also capable of handling her; a rare trait only few people had, like her best friend Phoebe. He was kindhearted, did his best to do the right thing and he was good at showing his true feelings; those three traits that Helga would have wished she had. Being around Arnold for that many years, people had started to say that he was rubbing off on her. In the beginning, she had dismissed such assumptions, but when she realized that she had actually been able to handle a _whole afternoon_ with her big sister Olga without having her head being blown off, she had to admit that she had gotten more considerate, if nothing else.

Arnold had a good influence on Helga; she knew that. It was a big part of why she was keeping him around. Not a lot of people was capable of making her listen to them, so there was no way she would let go of anyone who could. Besides that, he was good company. She felt so at ease with him; as if she didn't have to hide anything. He accepted everything about her and she accepted everything about him. The latter one was easy though, since he didn't have many flaws. Perhaps some people would call him a little… dull? He didn't mind having fun, but he wasn't a party person and he liked old-fashioned things; like Dino Spumoni's music opposed to Nancy Spumoni, who was more for their generation than her father. He was more of a jazz person, which Helga just realized was one of the things she had teased him the most for back when they first met, despite liking Dino Spumoni herself. And the way he dressed was something he was commonly teased for. It was nice clothes; not fancy or formal or such, but his shirts were always ironed and his pants were wrinkle-free. Helga had never told him this, but she admired him for caring about his clothes without actually caring. It sounded weird, but this somewhat old-fashioned stylishness, making him resemble a character from 'Pride and prejudice' in style.

"Hey, Earth to Helga!" Ashton said as he snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, causing the blue-eyed girl to shake her head and turn to scowl at him. "What?" she asked. "You were going into Arnold-land." Ashton explained with a cocky smile. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat for a second, realizing he was right, but then she coughed awkwardly and shook her head in dismissal. "There's no _Arnold-land_. If anyone's interested in him, it's _you_."

"I have no problems admitting I wouldn't mind taking a big bite of the Arnold buffet." Ashton answered, causing Helga to stick her tongue out at the odd analogy. "But that boy is as straight as they come, and I'd rather want you to have him. You need him more than I do. You guys have _so_ much chemistry and sexual tension that you're practically reeking of it." He added with a wave of his hand, making him being gay much more obvious. "You're insane." She stated with a smile. "We don't have those kind of feelings for each other."

"Then become sex buddies!" Ashton suggested. Helga, who still had a drink in her hand and was about to take a sip of it, stopped herself from drinking anything, knowing that she would end up spitting it out at his words. Her cheeks were flushing bright red, but when he continued to speak, she started to scowl a bit at him. "Then maybe the feelings will appear later. That's what happened with me and - - "

"Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey!" Helga interrupted as she pushed her glass into Ashton's chest, forcing him to grab it. "Let's get one thing straight, ok? I mean first of all, those kind of relationships always end up awkward and Arnold I are living together; we can't afford for things to get awkward. Second, and most importantly, are you kidding me? Arnold having a sex buddy. Yeah, and next thing you're gonna tell me that you're dating Pamela Anderson." She said with seething skepticism.

"I think Arnold would consider being sex buddies with _you_." Ashton answered with a wink. Helga seemed to consider it for a second, but then just snickered. "Yeah, and soon his pig Abner will start flying. I think you should lay off the cosmopolitans, sweetheart, they're obviously affecting your mind." She said as she pushed his head down, blinding him momentarily and then turned on her heel with a laugh.

_Me, sex buddies with Arnold? Not that I'd mind, but… Arnold's way too much of a goody-two-shoes to ever consider such a thing._ Helga thought with a big grin on her face. The thought was ridiculous! Even imagining her and Arnold having sex was a little odd. She was more into the very passionate lovemaking or not even always passionate as much as rough. She was a cock tease, she had been told that too many times already. Having met some of Arnold's girlfriends, she knew he was more of a romantic love-maker. Gentle, sweet, kind. No surprise there. And while that was just fine… Helga was much more primal in that area. _Yeah, having sex with Arnold… that would be the night!_

With a tired sigh, Helga pushed her stilettoes off her feet. "I _hate_ wearing these things!" she muttered with a low growl and threw them somewhere random, before moving further into the apartment. She didn't really care if she ended up with waking Arnold; he would surely forgive her. He knew she was going out partying after all and knowing her through so many years, he knew she always came home grumpy.

Helga went straight for the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water. As she walked through the hallway on the way towards her bedroom with the glass in her hand, she noticed her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't fond of dolling herself up, but she had to admit that when she made an effort, she could look pretty good. She had chosen to wear a black, simple corset; one that was cut horizontally and yet made a small v-cut in-between her breasts. She wasn't sure how it worked, but it made her average sized breasts look huge. Her hips and thighs were covered in a denim skirt while the rest of her legs were clad in black stockings. Her blonde locks were tied up in a tight, wavy ponytail, making her silver earrings more apparent.

Helga smirked a little at herself and made pirouette. "Whoo." She said sarcastically in a slightly slurry voice, since she was a little buzzed. With a small giggle, she started to walk towards her bedroom once again. As she did so, she passed Arnold's room. She stopped for a second for no apparent reason and looked at it. She started smiling as she remembered how they had met; it had been like something out of some dumb chick-flick. She had been late on her first day and so had he, so they had been running through the halls and crashed into each other, causing their papers and other things to fly around. That was how their first fight had started as well.

Helga giggled at the memory and then lifted her hand towards the door handle to her room, when she heard an odd sound. With a frown, she turned her body around, still holding the door handle. "Arnold?" she asked and tried to listen carefully. The soft whimper could be heard again and she let go of the door handle to stand closer. The whimper could be heard once again. _Is he in pain? Or having a nightmare?_ She wondered and called for him again in a low voice.

"_Helga_…!" Arnold said from inside his room in a husky voice. Helga could feel her heart stop beating. She was standing in a thin line in-between thinking he had hurt himself or… well, _was not_ hurting himself at all. She gulped and leaned closer to the door to listen carefully. "Arnold?" she asked yet again and he called her name again. _Ok, that's it. He's calling for me; there's obviously something wrong!_ She decided, grabbed the door handle and barged in. "Arnold! What's wrong? Are you - - "

"Helga!" Arnold shrieked and sat up from his bed. Helga's eyes popped open at the sight of her blonde friend sitting half-naked on his bed and was now frantically trying to cover himself with a pillow, since the silk sheets had been thrown away to the floor. The most embarrassing part? It was Arnold's _lower part_ that was naked. She just kept staring at the poor boy as he covered his lower regions with the pillow. His face was crimson red and he lifted one of his hands up in some sort of defense, while holding the other securely against his pelvis. "I-I can explain!"

Helga blinked a couple of times. "You're… not hurt?" she asked gently. Arnold seemed to forget his own embarrassment for a second and frowned at her in confusion. "Uh… n-no." he answered as he cocked his head to the side. "Ok…" Helga said and put her glass on top of the cabinet next to her. "Give me a second to analyze this situation and figure out what the hell is going on." She added and started to lean against the cabinet.

"No! Please don't! J-Ju-Just go out and go to sleep! This is a dream! Forget about the whole thing!" Arnold said desperately. Helga cocked an eyebrow at him in skepticism. "Yeah, that's gonna happen." She said mockingly and stepped a little closer to him as she continued to speak. "Let me see… I come home in the middle of the night and walk in on you half-naked while you're moaning _my_ name… Now, what does that suggest, Arnold?"

"Uh… sleep-sleepwalking?" Arnold suggested lamely, knowing very well, there was no way that Helga would buy such an excuse. She smiled smugly at him. "Nice try." She said with seething sarcasm and placed her hands on the fence around the bedside. "For how long, Arnold?" she asked. "Huh?" he muttered. "For how long have you been yanking it like a monkey in a mango tree while thinking of me?" she asked.

Arnold resembled a deer caught in the headlights and his face flushed bright red once again. "W-Well, I-I-I, uh, w-w-why is that i-im-important?" he asked with so much stutter that Helga had to really focus on what he was saying. "Why it's important? Are you kidding me? My roomie is masturbating while moaning my name; that's pretty damn important to me!" she answered with slight anger in her voice, but only because she knew that her anger usually made Arnold do what he was told.

"Uh, I-I…" Arnold muttered and then sighed heavily as he shut his eyes tight and let his head hang lazily from his neck. "S-Since we moved in together…" he answered with shame dripping in his voice. Helga's eyes widened at that. "So… for a month you've been…" she muttered, but then went quiet when Arnold looked at her with a distressed expression. "I'm sorry!" he interrupted. "Huh?" she muttered in surprise and stared at him as he started to rant.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry! I-It's not like I planned it! It just happened! I-I mean I'll gladly admit that I've always found you attractive! I mean, who are you kidding, trying to hide under sweatshirts and sweatpants; you're still beautiful even in the morning where everyone are supposed to look like crap! E-Even when you yell at me, I find you attractive! You have a fire inside of you that I'd wish I could get just a small flame from! You're a fireball! I-I look up to you, Helga! You're not afraid of anyone or anything and I… I really admire that! You're beautiful, you're sexy, you're strong, you're smart, you're funny, you're - - "

"Arnold, shut up!" Helga begged. Arnold stopped talking as he looked up at her, but she had turned her face away, hiding it from his sight. Fear shot through him like a bullet. _I'm such an idiot! How could I have been this careless? I didn't want her to find out and especially not like this!_ He thought as he tried to collect enough courage to talk again. "I'm sorry, Helga… Can we… Can we please just go to sleep and… pretend that this was a dream? Please?" he begged and dared to look up at her again.

Unbeknownst to Arnold, Helga was blushing so very deeply at this moment because of his ranting of compliments for her. She wasn't used to be complimented and she often handled it very badly. That was why she told him to shut up; she was afraid that if he continued, she'd eventually revert back to her teenage self and either yell at him or worse, pound him. Her heart was beating so fast and she didn't like that feeling. She didn't like feeling shy or fragile, and she did at this moment. It wouldn't last long, she decided as she pulled on a smug smile and turned her head at Arnold.

"Well, well, _well_… now _this_ is not how I thought my night would develop." Helga said seductively and moved towards Arnold's bed. She could see him start to crawl back and away from her as if he was a victim to a lioness' hunger. She gave a laugh at the back of her throat, causing a tremor to go through the boy in front of her. She placed one knee at the edge of the bed and then slowly climbed onto it and closer to him.

"H-Helga! W-What are you doing?" Arnold asked with slight panic in his voice as he kept moving backwards, clutching the pillow tightly against his crotch. "Arnold… can I request something from you?" she asked as she started to crawl towards him on all fours, making sure to move slowly and sensually as she did so, as if being a carnivore getting closer to her prey. "Uh… I-I guess." he answered unsurely and turned his head around with a gasp, when he felt the cold wall hit his back.

Helga stopped moving when she was mere inches away from Arnold. She could see his toned chest inside his disheveled half-open shirt get bigger and smaller as he forced to breathe as regularly as possible. "What exactly are you fantasizing about… when you imagine me?" she then asked him as she gave him a half-lidded gaze. Arnold seemed to be mesmerized by that stare for a second, but then blushed yet again when her question sunk in. "W… W-Why would you ask such a thing? Th-That's kinda personal, isn't it?"

"Personal? You're fantasizing about _me_, Football Head; I think I have a right to know." Helga pointed out with a slight pout, causing the shy boy to gulp at the intoxicating sight. "Well… uh… I, uh…" he muttered and seemed to try to look away from her face, but his eyes kept darting back to her pink lips. "_Uh-uh-uh_," Helga repeated teasingly and leaned a little closer, letting the tip of her breasts brush against Arnold's arm. "Uh-_what_, Arnold?"

"W-Why do you wanna know anyway?" Arnold asked defensively and clutched the pillow closer to his groin, Helga noticed. "Oh, I'm just a little curious, I think… I mean, am I acting like myself in those fantasies or have you given me some role to play?" she asked as she fluttered her eyelashes a bit. Arnold's eyes seemed to glaze over as he shook his head almost violently. "N-No role… Just _you_."

Helga couldn't hide her slight surprise at that. _Just me…?_ "Why, Arnold… Are you saying that you're turned on by me yelling and shouting at you from time to time?" she asked, thinking he would frown at her or perhaps roll his eyes. He didn't though. He simply looked away shyly, causing that slightly familiar blush to creep up on her cheeks again. "What? Are you a masochist, Arnold?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice as she forced the warmth in the core of her heart to go away.

This time, Arnold frowned, as Helga had desired. He turned his head around to face her again, obviously about to start some rant at her, but then gulped when he noticed how closer she had gotten… again. They were practically nose-to-nose! He could feel her warm breath against his lips and he both felt like backing away and closing the distance between them. "You… Y-You're not as mean as you think…" He said nevertheless, despite it not coming out as strong as he had intended.

Helga slowly started smiling at that. A seething smile. One that caused a shiver to run down Arnold's spine. "Oh, really?" she asked as she put her hand on the pillow covering his crotch and yanked it away. He yelped in shock, but then just went straight for his sheet on the floor and was covered from head to toe before Helga had turned around to face him again. She rolled her eyes, as she looked over the sheet, only able to see a few tuffs of blonde hair sticking up at the end of it.

With a sleek smile, Helga climbed on top of Arnold between the sheet and herself. By the gasp that emerged from him, she figured she had straddled him at the right place. Moving slowly forward towards his head, she pulled the silky fabric away from his face, revealing a very disheveled looking Arnold, at least more than before. _Oh, yes, I'm seated at the right place._ She confirmed inside her head as she could feel something pushing against her entrance through the thin sheet.

"H-Helga, what are you doing?" Arnold asked as he tried to pull the sheet over his face again. It was a vain attempt thought, since Helga was holding onto it and refused to let go. "Proving to you that I am, indeed, very mean." She answered and leaned down towards him. While she made sure to keep the silk away from his face and most of his neck, she kept eye contact with him before she let her lips gently touch his.

Helga could feel Arnold gasp into her mouth, and she could also feel his eyelashes flutter against hers in what she assumed was a couple of blinks in confusion. She herself had closed her eyes gently, letting the feeling of his warm lips against hers overtake all of her senses. It wasn't until this moment she realized that she had wished to do this for the longest time. It was as her lips were a puzzle piece that had finally found the other piece it fit perfectly together with.

Helga slowly removed her lips from Arnold's and opened her eyes to look into green orbs. He was looking completely dazed at her as if he was a 13-year-old boy having received his first kiss. "Wha… What did you… do that for?" he asked. She shrugged. "Does it matter?" she asked in a whisper before she leaned down to kiss him again. The truth was that she wasn't 100% sure why she was doing this… only that she was enjoying it thoroughly.

This time, Arnold kissed Helga back, but only a little bit, since he still couldn't believe that this was happening. This was _Helga_! The girl he had suddenly realized he had feelings for, when he first moved in. It had been such rotten timing! He never would have agreed to be roommates with the girl he was in love with, if he had known beforehand! It had been torture, to put it mildly. Spending almost every waking hour with a girl he was loving and lusting after, but couldn't have, or so he had thought, because it seemed like Helga wasn't mad at him… was she?

Helga could feel that Arnold's grip on the sheet was loosening and she slowly pulled it further down and uncovered his neck and shoulders. After giving him a teasing smirk, she moved her lips to his cheek, then his jawline, his Adam's apple and his collarbone, earning small moans from him with every feathery kiss she planted on him. With an inwardly giggle, Helga then bit her teeth down at his neck, causing the boy to gasp, pull away and put his hand against the place she had bitten.

"Wha-What did you do that for?" Arnold asked with a disappointed frown. He had felt so good at her ministrations until she did _that_. "I'm mean." Helga answered matter-of-factly before she moved towards him again and kissed the back of the hand he was holding against his neck. At that gentle action, Arnold stretched his fingers away from his neck, allowing her to intertwine her own fingers with his, with her palm against the back of his hand and removing his hand from his neck.

Arnold made a soft gasp, when he felt Helga's lips against the place she had bitten. She was now kissing the place gently, nursing the pain away almost instantly. "H-Helga… Wait a second…" He begged shyly, but when he felt her actually stopping, he turned his head around to look questioningly at her. He could see her pull his hand up to her mouth and she kissed his palm gently. He thought he was going to have a heart attack, until she twisted his hand around a little bit, stretching his fingers as she did so and then let the tip of her tongue tickle him in-between his index- and middle finger. _Oh, I really hate this cocky girl!_ He thought with an embarrassed grimace.

Helga, noticing the childish frown on Arnold's face, simply giggled. "What's the matter, Arnold?" she asked before she yanked his hand up past her head, causing him to be lifted up from the mattress and his nose touching hers. "Didn't you fantasize about this just before I got home?" she asked. "W-Well, yeah, but - - " he answered, but was silenced with her lips yet again.

This time, Arnold decided to give into the kiss completely. He still wasn't sure if this situation simply was an illusion bestowed upon him from passing out after an orgasm or anything like that, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. With a somewhat meek twist of his hand, he made it so that his fingers were properly intertwined with hers. He could hear her moan in his mouth and his eyes almost rolled back in his head at that intoxicating sound.

When Helga lifted her hand to interlace her fingers into his hair, Arnold almost smiled into the kiss. At least until she suddenly tugged his head back and caused him to gasp at the short, violent action. "Getting into it, are we?" she asked with a predatory grin, though he couldn't see it. He could definitely feel her tongue lick across his throat and end with a kiss on his chin though. He shuddered with delight and tried to pull his head back to kiss her as well, but she kept his head where it was while she continued her ministrations.

Arnold could feel his arousal grow beneath the sheet and was honestly praying that Helga wouldn't notice. It was a dumb thing to pray for; she had already seen what he had been doing before she walked in, so having an erection wouldn't be anything weird, but he still hoped she wouldn't notice… God knows why.

"H-Helga…" Arnold moaned out her name when he felt her starting to grind against his pelvis. Helga stopped kissing Arnold and pushed his head forward, so that they were nose-to-nose yet again. "Do you like that, Arnold?" she asked as she continued that steady beat she had going with her hips. He wasn't capable of answering, but simple continued to whimper a little at the small contact. The sheet was in the way after all, so her ministrations could be felt only at a torturously small level.

"Is the sheet in the way, Arnold?" Helga asked in a teasing manner, causing the boy to widen his eyes. How had she known what he was thinking? She started to smile at him before kissing the corner of his mouth and then repositioned herself, so that her stomach was now firmly against his. He would have started blushing at that fact, if it wasn't because another fact caught his attention; she had pulled her arms back to grab the sheet and it was now flung away, making the soft wind from it give him goose bumps.

Arnold was now very much aware of the fact that he was _naked_. Except for a loose shirt that was already unbuttoned. "H-Helga, please, I - - " he managed to say before Helga's lips were upon his yet again. "Tell me, Arnold…" She said with her lips as physically close to his as possible without actually kissing him. "In those fantasies of yours, then is it like this?" she asked and bucked her pelvis against, causing him to shudder in pleasure. "Am I kind, gentle and sweet… or am I teasing, seductive and… a little mean?"

"The… T-The latter." Arnold then admitted, followed by a small gasp when Helga bucked against his hardened member yet again. "_Good boy…_" she whispered into his ear before she let the tip of her tongue follow the outline of his ear. "Because you're not gonna get some fragile little flower." She added and then pulled at his earlobe with her teeth. "G-Get some…? Are you planning to - - " He muttered, but then gasped into her ear when he felt her buck again. He forgot his own question and then opened his eyes a little bit to look at her blonde locks. He lifted his hand lazily and placed it on the back of her head to fist his fingers in it.

Helga gave an appreciative moan and started to kiss at Arnold's neck hungrily. He then turned his own mouth and did the same to her. She mewled at his actions as she grabbed his shirt and started to pull it off his shoulders. He was forced to let go of her hair while she pulled it completely off him. He had been about to grab her head again, when she tangled her fingers into his and forced his hands up against the wall. He gulped at the voracious smirk she was giving him, but he was also shivering with excitement.

Helga leaned closer to Arnold, purposely letting her breasts hit his chest a little roughly and causing him to gasp. _Well, since his mouth is already open…_ She thought with an inwardly grin and then snuck her tongue into his mouth. She could _feel _him gasp into her mouth, and at first, he didn't dare to kiss her back. When she started to buck her hips against him though, he started slowly to roll his tongue around hers. He seemed experimental as he examined her mouth. She knew this wasn't his first kiss, but he sure was acting like it; curiously studying the insides of her mouth.

"Ah, wait, Helga…" Arnold then begged as he pulled away from her. "Why? Are you losing courage?" she asked in a whisper and started to devour his neck instead. He gave a low gasp in response, but was determined to ask his question anyhow. "Why… Why are you doing this?" he asked. She stopped kissing him for a second, probably surprised at his question, but then he could feel her reveal her teeth against his skin and she then bit down yet again, though this time on the other side of his neck.

Arnold gave a short yelp in surprise, but it hadn't hurt the same way it had so the first time. He wasn't sure if Helga had been gentler, or if being far more turned on by now made the pleasure take over the pain. He then felt her shift a little bit, positioning herself with her lips against his ear. "I'm doing this, because I can… because I enjoy watching you squirm…" she answered in a whisper and then give his ear a teasing lick. "… Because I _want_ to."

_Helga wants me?!_ Arnold repeated in his head in surprise, but then his mind clouded over when he could feel the tip of Helga's fingers reaching behind her back to touch his smaller head. "B-But I thought you didn't like at me that w-way…" he muttered and then gulped once again as her middle finger started to slide down against his shaft. "Well, I said the same thing about you an hour ago." She answered before lifting her hand from his member and placed the tip of all of her fingers around it. "W-What?" Arnold muttered in confusion. "Were you talking about me… a-at the party?"

"More like Ashton mentioned you… He was teasing me because I was going home early to be with my _boy toy_." Helga answered and then grabbed Arnold's smaller head more firmly. "Your boy - - Ah!" Arnold gasped against her neck and it sent a comfortable shiver through her. "Yeah… he kept telling me that there was sexual tension between us… I didn't think he was right." She answered before pushing him down on the bed and positioning herself on his lower abdomen, making sure that her rear was bopping slightly against his shaft.

When Helga leaned down towards Arnold with another one of those predatory grins of hers, she purposely shifted her hips against him, causing a big gasp in pleasure to emerge from his mouth. Using the fact that his mouth was yet again open, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and started to roll it round his tongue as she continued to sway her hips against his lower abdomen and erected penis.

"H-Helga!" Arnold gasped into her mouth. She could feel him buck against her pelvis and she moaned when she felt his hardness against her more than a little wet area. "P-Please…" he added, causing the mischievous girl to grab the back of his head to pull him away from her. "Please _what_?" she asked teasingly before placing a feathery kiss on his jaw. "I-It's not fair…" he muttered in response. "What isn't?" she asked, slightly curious. "I'm… I-I'm the only na-naked." He answered with something resembling childish embarrassment for wanting something so _naughty_ and having to admit it.

Helga's face went slack with shock for a moment, but quickly restructured itself into one of amusement and anticipation. "Well, look who's not such a goody-two-shoes all of a sudden." She observed with a small giggle as she placed her breasts deliberately against his chest. He gave a nervous and embarrassed gulp as she glided her chest across his and then leaned up once again. "Well then… why don't you do something about it?"

Arnold's eyes went wide at that. "M-M-Me?" he asked with such an obvious stutter, that Helga for a second considered asking him if he was impersonating Porky Pig. She decided against it though, since he seemed nervous enough as it was. "Yeah, y-y-you." she couldn't help but answer teasingly though. "Or what? Are you scared of taking a little initiative yourself?" she asked. Arnold frowned at Helga's teasing remark, but then his eyes darted towards her chest, an area he wasn't likely to admit that he had visited often in his dreams. Especially that first time when they had just moved in together and he had seen her in one of her pink, small towels after a shower. Her body had been shining in the dim light from that _one_ lamp they had got working at that point and he was pretty sure that was the night when he had first started fantasizing about her.

With a nervous gulp, Arnold decided to go with the flow and his hands went towards her black corset. His hand stopped though, when he noticed he wasn't sure how to open it. She gave a small snicker, understanding his sudden confusion and then took his hand to guide it towards the middle of her chest. "There's a zipper." She whispered. His eyes narrowed as he tried to notice the zipper and, yeah, there was one. It was hard to tell though, since the part of the zipper he was supposed to pull, wasn't this metal thing. It was some sort of small skull so it had looked like an accessory on the corset.

Arnold slowly grabbed the skull zipper and pulled down, gradually revealing Helga's upper body. When it was pulled all the way down, he couldn't help but gasp a little as the fabric fell lazily down her back and onto the bed. They were exactly how he had imagined them; cream-colored, firm and with perfect little pink buds in the middle. He could feel his breath catch in his throat as he laid his hand on her lower back and pulled her towards him. He had been about to kiss her, when he felt her pull away from him.

In a moment of panic, Arnold was sure he had broken the illusion or had insulted her some way, but when he opened his eyes, he noticed that she had slicked back and positioned herself on her back. "I'm not completely naked yet… am I?" she asked with a seductive smirk. He lost his mind as she arched her back at him, causing the usually shy boy to throw away his insecurities and start to crawl towards her.

Arnold snuck his hands up to Helga's skirt and started to fiddle with the zipper on it. With a pair of eager hands, he managed to open it and started to pull at it. The beautiful girl beneath him arched her back to help him and the skirt was off within a few seconds. The only thing left was the stockings and the panties beneath them. She was really looking forward to see how he would handle the stockings; men tended not to have any clue how to get them off without ripping them apart, and she had a hard time imagining him getting that primal.

Arnold grabbed the hem of the stockings and pulled slightly. Helga arched her back to help him, but it was obvious he was having a hard time being careful with these _and_ getting them off without getting frustrated. Then she noticed a deep frown appearing on his face. It was saying: 'to Hell with it' and then he ripped the stockings off her hips, causing the small shreds to hang lazily on parts of her thighs and on her lower legs. She yelped loudly in amazement and euphoria because of the rough and primal action.

"Arnold!" Helga shrieked in a mix of disbelief and pride. _So much for being a saint!_ She thought with an incredulous smile. Arnold seemed to come to his senses at that though and didn't hear the pride in her voice; only the disbelief. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, H-Helga, I d-didn't mean to - - " he said, but then he felt her legs wrap themselves around his waist and he was pulled closer to her, his manhood grazing at her moist panties. "Oh, my God, Arnold… I _never_ thought you'd be able to do something so… _rough._" She said in amazement and grinded herself against him.

Arnold gasped at the intense shudder that went through him. "You… You're not mad? Tho-Those stockings seems… done." He pointed out with a bit of shame in his voice. "I have a million pair of stockings, Arnold, don't worry." she answered and let the tip of her tongue graze against his lower lip. He gulped at the feeling and then leaned towards her to kiss her back. He seemed more passionate this time, having already been confirmed that Helga didn't mind him being a little rough with her. Arnold was usually one to be gentle and romantic in bed; it was his nature. He had to admit though, that one of the things that turned him on the most about Helga was her passion and the way he just wanted to ravish her. It was a completely new feeling and though it scared him… he found it quite fascinating.

"T-Tell me, Arnold…" Helga said in-between their kisses. "What do we do in those… fantasies of yours?" she asked in a husky voice. Arnold didn't seem to register that she had asked him anything at first, but then he moved a little away from her. "Uh… th-this." he answered with a slightly confused frown. She smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. "Well, yeah, but… isn't there something specific you… fantasize about?" she elaborated. He seemed to freeze at her question. _I guess there is, but it's something he's a little embarrassed about admitting…_ She thought with a mischievous grin.

"W-Well - - Mmm!" Arnold started, but was then silenced with a breathtaking kiss from Helga. He moaned through his nose as she kept kissing him and even bit him on his lower lip from time to time. "Tell me." She then ordered with a breathy moan and bucked her pelvis against his for effect. With a low growl, he seemed to try to find the proper words. "Well… th-the fantasy always starts with… a-a fight." He then admitted.

Helga couldn't hide her surprise at that. "A fight? Like a fist fight or the two of us yelling at each other?" she asked. "Th-The latter…" Arnold answered. "Oh, Arnold…" she said as the shock slowly wore off. "Does anger turn you on?" she asked curiously, which he shook his head at. "N-Not particularly… M-More like…" he answered, but then sighed in relinquishment. "It's your… passion… that turns me on."

"My… passion?" Helga repeated with slight confusion. "Yes… you're passionate. You're passionate with your work, your hobbies, your… your everything… a-and your passion really shines through when you're mad. I-It takes a lot of self-control n-not to just shower you in kisses when you're angry…" Arnold explained with a very shy blush on his cheeks. She snickered a bit at that, unable not to find this a little amusing. "So I'm turning you on when I'm yelling at you?" she asked before she placed her lips at the corner of his mouth.

Arnold sighed heavily. "N-No! That's not really what I - - " he said, but then Helga placed her hands on his neck and pulled him into a kiss. When he had been silenced properly, she pulled away from him again. "I know what you mean… You like that I don't hold back… right?" she asked, which he nodded eagerly at, happy to see that his words had made sense to her. He was usually bad at phrasing his thoughts accurately, but she seemed always to understand him anyhow. Helga had never known anyone who appreciated that about her; her never holding back that was. It usually got her into trouble… and what trouble she was in now!

"Well then… I won't hold back." Helga said with a hint of malice in her voice, causing the boy above her to gulp, before her hand reached for his aching member and made him gasp loudly. She placed her popliteal against his, holding him securely close to her to make sure he wouldn't back away in embarrassment, which he seemed to want to, since he was pulling a little away from her. His moaning told her that he was enjoying himself though, so she wasn't afraid that she was hurting him.

"What's the matter, Football Head? Isn't this what you have been fantasizing about for the past month?" Helga asked as she pumped his member in her hand. "Y-Yes, but… oh, God!" he answered with a hollow gasp. "But what?" she asked as she pulled his lips closer to her ear. "What's wrong?" she asked before she licked the sensitive area right in front of his ear. "I… I-I want to t-touch you too." He then answered with something akin to desperation.

"What are you waiting for then; an invitation?" Helga asked with a small giggle, but when she noticed the small gulp Arnold made, she pulled his face away from her neck to look at him. "Oh, Arnold, you need to get a bit more confidence." She said before kissing his cheek adoringly. He was on the verge of taking her advice, shoving it into his brain and letting it stay there forever, but a bit of insecurity was still there. _One_ thing he could never forget even after trying to for so long.

Helga frowned a little at that sudden uncomfortable expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly this time and removed her hand from him to give him a chance to think. Arnold seemed to consider the cons and pros of admitting this to her for a second, but then sighed a bit. "You're… way taller than me." He confessed. At first, she didn't seem to know what he was talking about. "Taller?" she repeated and then she remembered that she was about a foot taller than the blonde boy above her.

Helga then rolled her eyes and flicked her middle finger across Arnold's forehead. "Ow!" he exclaimed and started to rub the slightly tender area. "What was that for?" he asked as he frowned at her. "For being an idiot." She answered matter-of-factly, placed one of her legs on his waist, and pulled him so close to her that he had to gasp at the wetness in-between her legs. "Can you feel that?"

Arnold couldn't do anything else but nod slightly in response. "I'm like this because of _you_… Because of the way, you're kissing me, touching me, the way you speak about me… How can you think you have any shortcomings as a man when you can make me this wet without having even touched the place that is aching for you?" Helga asked with a throaty moan as she bucked against his pelvis.

As if mesmerized, Arnold continued to gawk at the swaying goddess beneath him. She continued this bittersweet torture of her hips grinding against his; and she didn't even stop when he started to shower her in frantic kisses. She gasped into his mouth as his tongue once again rolled around hers in a much more ferocious manner than before. _How can he think he has any shortcomings just because of a few inches? Stupid Football Head…_ She thought inside her head before her mind clouded over when she felt his hand on her hip.

Arnold started to buck his pelvis against Helga's as well and used his hand to support the both of them as they did so. Helga gasped at the friction and started to arch her back to get more of it. Finally, _finally_ Arnold seemed to get eager enough to stop this little torturous dance, so he could grab her panties and pull them off. As he did so, the shreds of her former stockings were removed as well and she was now as naked as he was.

With Arnold's length prodding at her entrance, Helga almost wanted to tell him to take her now and then. She decided against it though, since they had barely touched each other yet. There was no need to hurry anyway; they had the whole night, didn't they? Therefore, with a last encouraging buck of her waist, she made Arnold remove his hand from her hip and he placed it gently on her stomach. She was about to frown at his lack of eagerness, but then he laid his head on her shoulder, so that he could kiss her neck as his hand finally went to grab one of her breasts.

Helga gave a shaky moan as Arnold's hand started to knead her breast. He wasn't gentle anymore, she noticed and there was no way she'd ask him to be; what he was doing felt _beyond_ amazing! She gasped loudly when his index finger flicked over her nipple and then grabbed it between two of his fingers to twist it a bit. "Oh, my Gods!" she exclaimed as she rolled her head back and pushed her breast into his palm.

If Arnold hadn't been so determined to tease Helga a bit as she had done to him earlier, he probably would have cum just by looking at her. He had imagined her like this so many times, but to _actually see_ her coil beneath his hand like a snake in heat was almost enough for him to lose his composure. Deciding it was best not to look at her for too long and risk losing his patience; he closed his eyes and started to nibble at her jawline.

Helga tried her best to focus on something else; the fact that her right arm was now beneath Arnold's neck and over his shoulder, her hand gripping it for support. The fact that his hip was against her right thigh, forcing her legs to spread indecently apart. And the fact that she completely at his mercy; something she usually wasn't fond of, but letting Arnold take control this once might prove to be a pretty… _satisfying_ idea. Besides, it might give him that ego buff he so obviously needed - and deserved for that matter.

When Helga felt Arnold's left hand tickle a bit at her side, she understood the signal and arched her back so he could wrap his arm beneath her. It felt somewhat comfortable to have someone arching her back for her, but that didn't meant that her coiling had stopped; not at all. Her hips kept swaying, but she was also very much aware that they weren't swaying properly because one of her legs was firmly beneath Arnold's weight, making it completely useless.

When Arnold's right hand left her breast, she almost whimpered at the loss of contact, until the hand placed itself against her other breast and he started kissing the breast he had been massaging just before. "A-Arnold!" she gasped when his mouth engulfed her nipple and she was officially seeing white. She could feel him baring his teeth against her breast in probably a big grin at the way she was squirming beneath him.

Helga inwardly rolled her eyes at Arnold's boyish pride, but she was happy to see that he was getting more and more confident. Perhaps he was getting a little _too_ confident though, because suddenly she felt his teeth digging into the soft flesh of her breast. She gasped in both delight and shock, and then grabbed a big tuff of his hair to pull his face away from her chest, so she could give him a disbelieving look. "What was that?" she asked. He simply smirked like a naughty kid at her. "Revenge."

Helga started to smile as well. "Brat." She called him, but the amusement in her voice was unmistakable. Arnold let out a breathy laugh that was quickly choked off as her tongue started to poke at his lower lip. He granted her entrance instantly and laid his hand on her thigh. Her leg flinched a little at the touch as he slid it closer and closer to the very core of her body. He stopped just before he reached her though, earning a moan in disappointment from her.

Arnold couldn't help but smile as he pulled his lips away from Helga's to look at her scowling at him. "Arnold…" she said warningly. "Don't give me that threatening voice, Helga, you can't do anything to hurt me right now. In case you haven't noticed, you're practically tied up." He pointed out as he eyed her naked form in front of him a little. She did the same thing. "Yes, thank you, I've noticed already." She answered with a small frown before she looked at his emerald eyes again. "Not particularly fond of it."

"Because you can't handle someone else taking control?" Arnold asked softly before placing his mouth in front of Helga's ear. "You know I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered gently before starting to place small kisses on her flesh, causing her to moan gently despite her frown still being apparent on her face. "I-I'm not scared of you hurting me, yutz." She insisted as her frown slowly faded away. He had pinched a nerve definitely. Arnold knew Helga's family had been less than ideal and that had caused her to have quite a few trust issues. That was what made her dominant, even if she was also very gentle and kindhearted when she chose to be.

Unbeknownst to Arnold, Helga had indeed already decided to put her trust in Arnold. She had done so long ago, but never with her body in such a delicate situation. She felt completely vulnerable and while she hated _that_ feeling, then every other wonderful feeling consuming her made the vulnerability fade quite a bit, until it was completely gone when his hand finally touched her between her thighs.

Helga gave a loud moan and twitched beneath Arnold's hand. He had just placed it gently on her folds, trying to get her used to the feeling of his much bigger and rougher hand, but when she started to roll her hips to get more friction from his hand, he realized that she was much more eager than any girl he had been with before. Helga wasn't like any girl he had met before in so many ways; he couldn't help but wonder why on earth he had thought this would be any different?

While making sure the other fingers stayed stretched, Arnold curled his middle finger until it reached a certain bud, which caused Helga to shudder violently. "A-Arnold! Keep doing that!" she begged needily and he didn't hesitate to do as she wished. He started to nibble at her earlobe as he kept stroking her clit causing her to hiss at the pleasure. _God, for a shy guy he sure knows where to touch!_ She thought with a breathless laugh. _God, I don't even wanna know how wet I must be by now…_

Without any warning, one of Arnold's fingers started prodding teasingly at Helga's entrance. She gasped and bucked against his hand, silently begging for him to put it in. "Helga…" he whispered dazedly before letting his middle finger enter her and he gulped at how warm she felt. She moaned loudly and her fingernails started to dig into his shoulder as he kept stroking her walls. _If he keeps going like that, I'll end up cumming before we even get started!_ She thought before she bit at his lip, successfully making him pull away from her. "Ow! Helga, what - - " he started, but then his eyes widened at the sight before him. She had just positioned herself on all fours and was sticking her ass up while she was looking at him over her shoulder. "Please… no more foreplay…" she begged and gave a small smile. "I want you inside me."

Arnold felt embarrassment, pride, love and just _every_ sort of feeling all at once when he heard Helga beg for him to take her. With almost childish eagerness, he stood upon his knees behind her and positioned his member at her entrance. Before continuing though, he leaned over her back and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure… about this? If we do this… I don't think I can just be your friend anymore…" he said with slight pain in his voice. It was the truth. Arnold had not seen Helga as a friend for a month and after all that had happened tonight… how could he not entertain hopes?

Helga let herself drown in Arnold's emerald eyed and it felt as if everything just clicked in place. _Oh, God… this is why I was so willing to do this… why I tease him all the time… why I put up with him, even when he pisses me off while I cast everyone else away that annoys me even a little… I don't want to be his friend either. How could I not have seen that?_ She thought and felt a sincere, loving smile appear on her face. He blushed at the smile she was showing him, a smile he had never seen on her face before. She looked so beautiful like that. Honest, vulnerable and yet content.

Helga sighed happily, moved her index and middle fingers up to Arnold's cheek and caressed it. "I know… and I can't just be friends either." She said reassuringly. His eyes widened at her words. It could mean two different things and his expression told her that he wanted, _needed_, to hear which one she meant. "I…" she started a little nervously. _Damn it. How do I even say this?_ She wondered._ I don't think I've ever confessed to anyone before… I didn't even know I had feelings for him until now. Criminy, I'm such a basket case!_

"I like you…" Helga whispered almost inaudibly, but Arnold heard it. She looked at him with an embarrassed frown. "Tha-That's as good as it's gonna get, buster! At… At least for now…" she added and looked away from him. A smile slowly started to appear on his face, a smile she didn't see. He was happy. Oh, so happy that he didn't know which way to turn. "Hey, are you listening?" she asked and looked at him over her shoulder once more. "Yeah…" he said and positioned himself once more. "Loud and clear." He added before penetrating her.

Helga shrieked loudly once Arnold had filled her with his member. _B-Big!_ Was all her mind could muster before she let her chin hit the mattress in obviously premature exhaustion. _What in the world?! I didn't expect Football Head to be… this big… Maybe this is also why his girlfriends complained about him being too rough with them? It definitely makes more sense, but his size is hardly his own fault… Now that I think about, it's been some time since I last had sex… Oh, God, why didn't I touch him a little before we went this far?! Then I would at least have been prepared! I'm an idiot!_

"H-Helga, are you… ok?" Arnold asked shakily. He had never struggled this much to hold himself back. Helga was unbelievably hot inside and she was consuming him fully. She hesitated before she placed her hands on the bed, straightened her back a little and turned to look at him. "Uh, yeah… your size just surprised me a little." She said with a shy chuckle, but he didn't even smile. "Sorry… other girls have told me before that I hurt them so…" He said apologetically. "I guess I should have at least warned you."

_Oh, so I was right. It was mostly the size rather than Arnold being too rough… Whoa, for a guy who is that short, he sure isn't short anywhere else!_ Helga thought and sighed inwardly. _And yet the boy is still so insecure about himself just because of a few inches in height… but I guess that's what makes him sweet, modest Arnold._ "You can move now." She said encouragingly. Arnold gawked at her in disbelief. "A-Already?!" he asked in incredulity. "Yeah, already!" she retorted with a frown. "But… just to be safe, start slowly."

Arnold gulped and nodded at Helga's request. He held onto her hips and slowly moved out only to move right back in again. Helga bit at her lower lip to hold her gasp in. _Man, this is like being a virgin all over again! Jesus Christ!_ She thought when he seemed to hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. _Th-The pain will surpass… I know it will._ She thought and took some deep breaths to relax her mind and most importantly her lower abdomen. _It's working… Th-The pleasure is starting to kick in._

"A-Arnold, you can move faster now." Helga said when the slow rhythm finally started to feel _too_ slow. At first, he stopped altogether in surprise. "Are you… sure?" he asked uncertainly. She turned to look at him and nodded. "B-But…" Arnold started unsurely. He had experienced girls telling him that what he was doing hurt them far too many times to just trust what she was saying. "Arnold." Helga said and earned his attention once more. "I'm not made of porcelain. I'm not going to break… and be honest: how much do I resemble your former girlfriends?"

Arnold's eyes widened and then a smile grew on his face. "Not at all…" he answered before plunging into her once more, earning a soft gasp from her. At first, he wanted to hesitate because of that sound, but he forced himself to trust her and did it once more. Slowly, he found a rhythm that felt perfect to her. At least until he leaned over her back and she could hear him moan into her ear. "F-Faster!" she begged, feeling something arise within her at the sounds he was making. She had always known that words and sounds did more for her body than anything else did and Arnold's voice was low and husky and oh-so perfect.

Arnold obliged right away and Helga started moaning louder and louder at the feeling. _Stupid girls!_ She thought as Arnold repeatedly hit that really sensitive spot inside of her and made her gasp in pleasure. _I know he's big, but goddamn it, how could they let him go? Jesus!_ Her fingers dug into the mattress, holding on for dear life. Her whole body was shaking at what the boy behind her was doing to her and she felt her orgasm approaching. _No. Not yet._ She thought and then arched her back so that she could feel him all the more. She grabbed his hair and started kissing him while he grabbed one of her breasts and his other hand went straight to her clit. She gasped loudly. He was just doing everything right, everything she had ever liked. It made her wonder just how much in love he was with her. Did he really know her that well?

The back of Helga's head slammed into Arnold's shoulder as she came in the loudest moan she had ever heard come out of her mouth. Arnold continued his ministrations against her for a moment before he stopped moving altogether. She fell forward, but landed softly on her stomach on the mattress. Having Arnold's manhood out of her almost made her feel empty. Arnold fell over her back as well, successfully prodding himself against Helga's entrance, though he wasn't fully aware of that.

"Are you… Are you ok?" Arnold asked worriedly. Helga smiled and turned to look at him. "More than ok… but why are you asking that as if we're done?" she asked and his eyes widened with childish wonder. Not ever, _ever_ had a girl asked for a second round. Helga kept smiling as she bumped her ass against his hips, making him groan in expectance, but she simply forced him to sit up on his knees once more. She then turned around and pushed him at his chest until he was lying down on the mattress and then she straddled him. Arnold was just gawking at her before she plunged down on him, successfully making him gasp loudly when her warmth and wetness consumed him once more. Her hands on his chest shook a little bit. He felt just as big as he did in the beginning of this, but she knew exactly how good it would feel once she got used to him.

When Arnold opened his eyes, giving her quite the gaze, Helga smiled predatorily and moved viciously on top of him. "H-Helga!" he grunted and his hands went straight to her thighs. His dull fingernails dug into her flesh and the slight pain made her so much more aware of what was happening. She moaned loudly as she kept bouncing on top of him and then stopped, earning a growl in frustration from her partner. He looked at her, obviously about to ask what was wrong until she clenched her walls around him and then circled on top of him. He gulped at the sight above him and couldn't help but thrust into her, going much deeper inside of her than anyone ever had before. At her more than positive reaction to what he had just done, he did it again and again until she bend towards him, unable to hold herself up much longer. He then moved one of his hands to her breast to play with it while his mouth started sucking on the nipple of the other and that send her straight over the edge. "Ar-Arnold!" she groaned in an almost choking sound and with a few more thrusts, she came once again.

Helga landed with her breasts pressed up against Arnold's chest and she was heaving for breath. His breath was heavy as well as he wrapped his arms around her hips and held her there for a moment. She then smiled and let out one last sigh. "Isn't it time for you to join me?" she asked in a whisper and leaned back so that she could look at him. He smiled at her, but he also gulped nervously. "I, uh… I'm trying really hard to hold back here…" He explained, but she just rolled her eyes at him. "No need, Football Head…" She said before leaning back down and letting her eyes bore into his. "I think I can handle it when I give you the hardest…" She whispered before kissing his forehead. "Most mind blowing…" she continued and then kissed his cheek. "Orgasm you've ever had." She whispered before locking her lips with his.

Arnold was purely stunned. Here Helga was. The girl of his dreams and she was still ready for _more_ even after all that. He felt his insecurity disappear and bravery replaced it as he pushed against her shoulders and made them both sit up with himself still inside of her. "Can I try something?" he asked with a bit of eager in his voice. She smiled at him and nodded. "Sure." She said. "Then hold onto me." He said before taking her hand and leading it up to his neck. She smiled as she secured her arms and legs around him and he grabbed her bum before turning to the side so that his feet connected with the floor.

Helga shrieked in almost childish wonder when Arnold lifted her off the bed and walked with her. Her back then collided with the wall behind her and she gawked at him. "Can I?" he asked with half-lidded eyes, obviously about to lose his mind in the ecstasy. It was Helga's turn to be stunned. She had no idea that he could get that primal and for a second, she was worried if he'd be able to hold her up. Then her eyes traveled to his arms and it was as if it was the first time, she actually _saw_ them. He was muscular though not heavily. She remembered that he told her that his grandma had taught him karate as a child and she now wondered if he was still taking lessons. He could hold her up easily it seemed and so she smiled just as dazedly at him before letting her mouth kiss him just in front of his ear. "God yes…"

That was all it took before Arnold moved Helga up against the wall and she moaned loudly at the scratching feeling while his member caressed her walls in an entirely different feeling. "Arnold!" she gasped when he hit her spot once more and he kept hitting it without any effort it seemed. _He's a natural!_ She thought and banged her head up against the wall. "Fuck yes!" she moaned in a shaky gasp and he grabbed her hips and angled her so that it was even easier for him to hit that spot of hers. "Helga!" he grunted and he could feel his body start to shake and he knew what was about to happen. "Helga, I, uh - - "

"Go ahead!" Helga screamed, her subconscious reminding her that not only was it a safe day, but she was even on birth control and she had been for quite some time. Arnold would question such things later as he kept pouncing inside of her until he groaned inside her ear and made her reach her highest as well. Within a second, they slow slid down to the floor. Their chest were heaving and Helga kept holding onto Arnold even though they were both safely on the floor now. It took what felt like forever before he grabbed her once more and carried her to the bed. She let him place her gently on the mattress and he pulled the covers over them. She didn't even need to think about it before she snuggled against him and he cradled his arms around her. She was usually very against this kind of intimate position, but with Arnold it felt safe, warm and… lovely.

* * *

Helga hummed against Arnold's chest when she felt her muscles start to awake. She bend her legs a bit and noticed how it hurt a little bit. _Jesus Christ… he sure did me good._ She thought and arched her back and almost gasped at the shot of pain that soared through her. _Criminy! Against the wall may be sexy, but my back hurts like hell now!_ She thought and frowned at Arnold until she saw how adorable his sleeping face was. _Oh, well, it was worth it…_ She thought before kissing his nose. _God… everything is sore, even that place… It really is like being a virgin all over again._

Arnold hummed in his sleep and blinked. He blinked a couple of times before he noticed Helga's smiling face right in front of him and his eyes widened. She quirked an eyebrow and waited for him to remember what happened last night. When he did, he smiled broadly. "So I didn't dream it…" He observed and she shook her head in response. "Thank God!" he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her. "Ow, ow, ow! Arnold, I appreciate how happy you are that you finally fucked me, but if you recall then your friend is quite big and has made _my_ friend sore!" she reminded him and with a gasp, he pulled away. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm - - "

"Want me to take a look at it?" Arnold asked and he looked so serious that Helga's face went slack with shock. _He's… not even aware of what he's saying, is he?_ She wondered and when his eyes went wide, she knew the answer to her question was no. "Ah, no!" he exclaimed and sat up on the bed. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" he insisted and she smiled at him while she sat up. "I was just seriously worried and I didn't know what I was saying and I - - mm!"

Helga's lips against his own successfully silenced Arnold. "Cute." She whispered against his mouth and kissed him once more. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks and when she pulled away, he just smiled dazedly at her. "What was that for…?" he asked happily. She cocked her head to the side as she pulled at one of the lock in his hair. "I'm not sure…" she admitted, but then smiled as her fingers caressed his cheek. "But I think you might as well get used to it."

* * *

**Author's 2nd note: And there you go! Smut-smut-smut all the way! xD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review so I know what you thought about it and please do check out my other HA! Related fanfcs :3**


End file.
